


Love Thought Lost

by phoebemaybe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning after Boatsex, Romance, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: Quick little one shot of their morning after their first night together. Dany and Jon discuss their motivations that pushed them to act on the feelings they held for one another and take the leap, to start something beautiful in the midst of a crisis.Update: Chapter 2, Jon's POV added! No longer a one shot :).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! The idea for this fic came out of the blue, from me staring at a gif by early-sunsets on tumblr, comparing Dany saying good bye to Daario and her saying good bye to Jon in 7x05. It gave me the inspiration to use that difference in her emotions in a fic. :) And what better way to do that other than... well you'll see hehe.

Swimming through the layers of sleep towards the surface of consciousness, Dany couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept so well, so deep and dreamless. Lying on her side, she cracked open blurry eyes slightly and wooden panelled windows of her cabin came into view. The sky outside was still not too bright, the early dawn crepuscular sun rays cut through the dimness of the room providing a little bit of light. The candles that were lit from the night before and the fire in her hearth had long gone out but she didn’t feel cold. In fact she felt so very cosy and warm, combined with the rocking motions of the ship, could very well lull her back to sleep in this comfortable nest of sheets. 

Stretching the stiffness out of her sleep idled limbs, her feet bumped into something firm. That something let out a groan from behind her, a very manly groan. That something proceeded to snake an arm around her waist and pulled her to it. Her back came in contact with a muscular bare chest.

There was someone in bed with her. Her eyes widened slightly as awareness flooded her mind once more, along with the memories of the night before. That someone was a very naked Jon Snow. 

His kisses were scorching, igniting that little flame she held for him in her heart, stoking it till it became a burning inferno of passion and lust. His hot, moist lips trailed deliciously over her quivering body, the whiskers of his beard scratching along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh to reach her nether lips. His tongue swirled and lapped at her drenched core like a man dying of thirst. He was so aggressively passionate in bed, something she never would have imagined of this stoic, broody, honourable man. Wild he might have been but he didn’t hurt her. He made sure she was well satisfied before having his turn. She found that she liked his wild side. His usual gentler side pushed to the corner, giving the chance for his inner wolf to take over his stoic exterior. She didn’t need to look to tell that there were finger shaped bruises on her body, the imprints of his fingers and the phantom warmth of his palms where he held her thighs apart as he feasted on her and pounded into her, in search of his climax. When he found it, he brought her along with him as he fell over the precipice. Dany squirmed at the memory, subconsciously rubbing her thighs together feeling the start of an arousal building up once more.

They shouldn’t have done what they had did last night, shouldn’t have given in to that pull they felt for one another. Yet, she held no regrets, not when it felt so right. The timing might have been admittedly a bit off to start a romantic relationship, they were wading into war as rulers whom their people depended on with their lives for heaven’s sake, personal feelings could pose a tricky complication but it was about time, they couldn’t wait anymore. Every little touch, every little brush of their fingers, every glance from across the room was all building up to this moment, this inevitable moment.

How this man affected her so much, she had no clue and yet, he stirred up an emotion in her that she didn’t quite dare name, an emotion she thought long gone, one she perceived she wasn’t capable of feeling anymore. She saw it so clearly swirling within the depths of his dilated pupils as he hovered over her as they made love. He loved her, she could tell. And she suspected that her heart had acted without her knowledge and fell. She had fallen for him too.

Jon’s arm tightened around her waist, his warm palm rested over her stomach, pulling her even closer to him in his sleep. With a sigh and a whisper that sounded something close to her name, he settled back to sleep. Her fingers slid into the spaces between his with a smile. Dany watched idly as the dust particles floated about in the air near the floorboards, floating in and out of the sunbeams.

They needed to talk but for now she’d just enjoy this moment. Dany’s eyes slipped shut, basking in the warmth of Jon’s embrace as she waited for him to wake.

 

* * *

Gentle fingers danced over her face, tracing her hairline, caressing tenderly against her temples, down the bridge of her nose, circling the apples of her cheeks and smoothing across her parted lips. Frowning, Dany grumbled, turning her face away from the fingers. The owner of those fingers merely chuckled amusedly but didn’t cease in his actions.

Daenerys Targaryen was adorable when she was grumpy with her eyebrows knitted together and a scowl on her lips, Jon observed in awe. His heart swelled with love for this enigma of a woman. His decision to pick up the courage and knock on her door in the middle of the night did not go to waste, oh no. Oh how deep he had fallen, so quickly that it scared him a little but he didn’t regret it one bit. 

Opening her eyes just a smidge to peek up at her bed partner, she must have dozed off because through the squinted slits of her eyes, a blurry silhouette of a very much awake Jon smiling down at her, appeared in her line of vision.

“Jon....” Dany groaned squeezing her eyes shut once more as her bottom lip protruded into a pout. She refused to cooperate, not keen in giving Jon the satisfaction of successfully rousing her. Leaning forward he began littering little pecks of kisses all over her face. “Stop.” Feigning irritation, Dany tried in vain to conceal her giggle with a growl. A hand rose to swat at the offending assaulter who dared disturb her slumber.

Grabbing her flailing hand, Jon couldn’t suppress a smile and began placing soft kisses to her finger tips, traveling down her palm to suckle at the pulse point on the inside of her wrist, eliciting a drowsy moan from his lover who was reluctant to awaken from her sleep. Who would have known, the Mother of Dragons had such a childishly endearing side to her? Jon wanted to see more of it.

“Your Grace.... It’s morning. The people of this ship will be wondering where we are soon.” He chuckled. “And I don’t want to leave you just yet, without, you know, talking.” They didn’t get the chance to have any last night thanks to their roaming hands and eager lips.

Reaching up to pull him down so his weight rested fully on her. “But I don’t want you to leave.” She mumbled by his ear. She wanted him to stay with her, in bed. 

“I know. I wish we could spend the rest of this voyage right here.” Jon mused wistfully. “How great would that be?”

“We’d never speak a word. We’d be too busy enjoying one another.” He could hear the smile in her voice.

“Aye, we wouldn’t need words. Last night was evident enough.”

Dany laughed, pressing her smiling lips to his shoulder. Jon realized this was the first time he had ever heard her laugh out loud. Her tiny glimmer of a smile that he was lucky enough to witness and evoke, as they lingered in the little alcove by the drangon pit was breathtaking; her laughter was contagious and no less beautiful. Pride bloomed in his chest, he wanted to hear more of her laughs and see more of her smiles. He hoped he would have the chance to in the future. No one knew how this war would end. Their lives were so unpredictable.

“Good morning to you, my queen.” He whispered to her, his voice gruff and huskily low from a night of sleep, even more so from the strain, the grunts, moans and growls. 

“Good morning.” Dany returned his greeting. A small grin decorated her lips. Biting her bottom lip, she suddenly felt oddly shy, now that they were both awake and extremely unclothed. Feeling his warm skin against his was pleasurably lovely and not at all awkward for a first night together. Nevertheless, it was time to face their actions from the night before. Jon shifted to lie back down beside her on his side so he could look at her still, but not moving too far away from her, with his right arm resting on her pillow, above her head and his chest touching her left shoulder not wanting to shatter this precious new found intimacy.

“How are you feeling?”

Turning to face him properly, on her side, she answered demurely: “Good. Pleasantly sore.” She couldn’t resist running a finger down the pale skin of his very chiselled chest that was on display right in front of her. “All thanks to you.”

“I apologize if I hurt you.”

Dany inched forward, closing the gap between their faces. Her voice dipping amorously low, she commented against his parted lips: “You are very skilled with your tongue and other parts of your anatomy, Jon Snow.” Dany smiled hoping to give him the reassurance that she was all right. “There’s no need to apologize. I enjoyed myself thoroughly.”

“That’s good to hear.” Jon’s fingers tangled in her luscious sleep mussed curls. She had removed her tight braids before falling asleep by his side. The loose silver strands lay freely around her shoulders, spreading out across her pillow. Lying on her side, a portion of her hair slipped forward to conceal part of her right face, while the remaining length of the locks settled across her chest. Stroking through the silver strands, he brushed them away from her face, tucking them behind her ear, allowing his eyes to glide over her features, unobstructed. When brown eyes met violet ones his breath hitched. Her beautiful purple eyes were mesmerizing in the early morning light, openly looking back at him with such trust and a raw vulnerability, his heart skipped a beat. It was reminiscent to the way she looked sitting by his side, when he woke up from his near hyperthermia sleep. That was the first time she had been completely open with him, vulnerable, allowing him a peek in behind the walls of her protective shell.

Lying there beside him, she looked so at peace, her worries at bay for a little while in this safe haven with just the two of them. Sometimes he forgot how young she was, how young they both were, their souls so weary, war torn, battered from the cruel world they lived in and all the suffering they’ve been through. He wished that his queen didn’t have to go through so much to just take back what was hers, to come home. Being a ruler came with a degree of solitude and loneliness when you’re up there looking down on your people, seemingly so high and unapproachable from your throne. He wished he could have met her earlier, to at least be someone who knew what she went through, someone in her corner. It was impossible to turn back time, all he could do now was give her all the support he could offer and all the love he could give. A love he thought long dead and burnt to ash, a love he thought long lost, now reignited thanks to her fire. Last night, he wasn’t just a Northern fool; he was more than just Jon. With her, he was a man wrapped up in his queen, the woman he loved.

Tilting Dany’s chin up, he leant forward and captured her lips in a deep lingering kiss, trying to convey all the love and gratitude he felt for her. She let out a small surprised squeak, yet melted into the spine tingling kiss nonetheless.

“What was that for?” Dany asked breathlessly, lips tilted upwards in mirth. They broke apart breathing hard, breaths mingling with one another through parted lips that remained touching.

“I felt like it,” He replied with a simple shrug. “And because you’re just so beautiful.”

So used to being on the receiving end of leers from men and their roving glances over her body didn’t even faze her anymore. But this, this was different. This was a compliment from a man who treated her like she was a precious, delicate jewel, a man whom she’d come to respect, someone very much a mutual, an equal. She was not an object that was sold and purchased, not a queen, she was a person. With Jon, she was just Daenerys and yet so much more.

Her heart began to race, a flush of redness coloured her cheeks. Jon’s fingers caressed her flushed cheek lovingly, his eyes were soft and filled with utter adoration. Dany tucked herself back into Jon’s arms, turning her warm cheeks into his chest, curling her arms around his torso.

“You don’t know how long I loitered outside your door, pacing that corridor.” Jon confessed, burying his face in her hair with a laugh, feeling a little embarrassed at himself. What a bundle of nerves he was.

Picturing him wearing a hole in the wooden floorboard, Dany smiled. “What made you knock?”

“I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. I could no longer deny my feelings for you. We don’t know what the outcome of this battle will be. I could very much lose you, forever, without knowing what it was like to be with you.” His palms splayed across the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. “So I took the leap, I knocked, hoping you wouldn’t turn me away, hoping you wanted the same thing.”

“Well, you didn’t have to worry, did you? I was just as much a willing participant.” Her palms roamed his back, tracing the angry lines her nails had left behind during their bouts of pleasure.

“To my relief, you were.” A rumbling joyous laughter reverberated in his chest. The resonating sensation made her feel warm and tingly, all over, down to her toes. “When did you come to notice your feelings for me, my queen? If you don’t find me too forward?”

Humming in contemplation for a few moments, Dany thought back to the moment platonic feelings turned romantic. “I think they first took root in my heart on the cliff side, at Dragonstone. When I saw you interacting with Drogon.”

“Really?”

Dany nodded. “No one could love a dragon. But you, you didn’t hesitate to touch my child. You didn’t cower in fear or back away from him. You stood your ground.” Placing a kiss to his chest, over the bumpy scar, directly above his heart that took his life for being honorable. “Your bravery captivated me, it’s a very attractive quality.” Leaning back to rest her head against his arm, she peeked up at Jon through her lashes, a coy smirk lifting her lips

“Oh, is that so?” Jon smirked, his lips stretched into a smug grin. He looked so charming, so proud of himself she couldn’t help but grin back at him. Pouncing forward, Dany stole a smooch, kissing him long and hard, kissing away the smugness from his face. Jon’s lips chased after hers when they parted, longing for more of her sweetness. Tapping her fore finger playfully against his lips as she chided: “Don’t get too cocky, Lord Snow.”

Jon’s hands lunged, yanking her back in for one more chaste kiss to satisfy his need. “Well, I managed to charm the Mother of Dragons, I deserve to be proud.” 

The lovers engaged in a staring contest of sorts, each with a brow arched for long moments, Jon daring Dany to deny his claim. With a giggle and a roll of her eyes, she begrudgingly gave in. Wiggling to find a more comfortable position in his arms, the queen said with a huff: “Oh alright. I suppose I am quite difficult to impress.”

“Aye, that you are, my gorgeous queen.” Jon couldn’t agree more. He thought about how miraculous it was that they were here together. When he sailed south to Dragonstone, this was not what he had foreseen. At best, he hoped for a successful alliance, gaining the trust of this foreign queen and mining some dragon glass to forge weapons for his people. He got so much more than he could ever dream of. Not only had he done what he’d set out to achieve, he also found a friend, an ally, an equal in this formidable queen. The most unexpected of all, to his pleasant surprise, he fell in love.

“I was worried I’d lost this.”

“Lost what, my love?” The tips of his fingers gently grazed up and down the queen’s spine, Jon questioned distractedly, luxuriating in the soft, smooth, silk texture of her skin. 

Her lover’s touch brought about a pleasurable tremor coursing through her body. Her tongue peeked out to moisten her lips, sucking in a shaky inhale through her nose, Dany swallowed, finding her voice. “Before setting sail for Westeros, I said farewell to a man that loved me and I didn’t feel anything. I was afraid of myself.” Fingers sliding into Jon’s dishevelled mop of raven curls, Dany’s fingers clenched and unclenched, letting the curly strands slip through the gaps again and again. “I was afraid and confused as to why I felt numb, no remorse or sadness for a man I thought I cared for.” Her hand slid down to stroke at his neck.

 

“When you volunteered to go back up North to acquire that horrible undead creature, my heart was so filled with dread. Sending you off, all I could think of was you leaving me. I didn’t want you to go, but I knew duty came first. When you left, I was so worried for you, wondering what you were doing out there in the cold.” She saw herself pacing her room, imagining all the different scenarios of him getting hurt, all of them involving his cold, lifeless body and a pool of crimson spreading across white snow.

 

“And when the raven arrived.... I knew I had to go and save you, despite Lord Tyrion begging me vehemently not to. He said I was too important to put myself in harms way. At that moment, all I could think of was losing you.” Without looking at her, Jon could hear the evident anguish in her voice. It turned shaky and shrill. “In that moment, _you_ , Jon Snow was the most important thing, not me.”

 

“My heart broke in two when Viserion fell. And then you.... it was agonizing, Jon!” The tremble turned into a crack towards the end. Silently listening to her, his heart ached. He knew all too well what it was like to lose someone you loved. But a child? Human or fire made flesh, that was something he would never wish upon anyone. Clutching her more firmly to him, he began dotting little kisses along her hairline, her forehead, anywhere he could reach, to ease her turmoil. “It’s a horrible feeling, Jon, losing someone, someone you’d come to truly care for.” Dany’s voice came out small. “You don’t know how scared I was, when I saw you fall through the ice into the depths of that lake. The sorrow was identical to when I lost my husband, no, even more in fact.” Their playful mood earlier suddenly turned sombre.

 

“I waited atop of the watch tower, hoping, praying to whatever gods there were out there to bring you back.” Scooting herself upwards, so her face was aligned with his, Jon could finally see the pain he heard. Tears were welling in his queen’s eyes. Blinking, a few slipped out to roll down her cheeks that his thumbs caught and gingerly swiped away.

 

“Miraculously, you survived. I thought you were lost to me, Jon. But no, you came back!” A wobbly smile broke through her tears. Dany’s hands came to mirror Jon’s. They framed his cheeks, thumbs skimming over his cheek bones, through his scruffy facial hair. Draping a leg over one of his, almost as if she were anchoring herself to him and him to her she added: “That feeling, that fear, I don’t ever want to experience it again.” She was not going to let him slip out of her hands again.

 

Releasing a raged breath, Jon bumped his forehead lightly with hers. “I’m sorry, so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. And your child, if we hadn’t gone.... he’d still be here.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault. If anyone is to be blamed it’s the monster that murdered him.” Grasping one of his hands between her own, she clutched it tightly.

 

Returning her grip, Jon looked down at their joined hands, her tiny hands encasing his. For long moments, he relished in the feel of her soft palms in his. Eventually, Jon nodded. “You’re right. We don’t have time to dwell in guilt.” Nuzzling his nose affectionately with her, Jon declared: “We will wipe them out, all the wights, all the soldiers and the Night King himself. We have to.”

 

Eyes turning steely with a fierce determination that echoed his, Dany agreed. “We have to protect our people from these monsters. Protect what we hold dear.” Lifting his hand to her lips, she gave it a kiss and held it close to her chest by her heart.

 

“That, we will.” Jon’s lips ghosted across her brow, down her nose to land on the corner of her mouth. “I'll make sure of it.”

 

“And I will lend you a hand.” Vowed the Dragon Queen, sealing her promise with a kiss to his lips that were hovering so close to hers.

 

Moving on to lighter topics, the queen told her new found lover: “I am glad however, it turns out I hadn’t lost the capability to care, to love someone, deeply. I think I just needed to find the right person, the right man.” Blinking away the last of her tears, the cheerfulness returned to her eyes. They gleamed bright with a sweet little smile to accompany the renewed sparkle.

 

“May I be so bold to make a guess that that man is me?” Jon murmured against her skin, placing a peck to her temple. 

 

His queen giggled, mood turning for the brighter once more. “You may and you presume correctly, Lord Snow. Thank you for helping me find that love I thought was lost.”

 

Surprise and delight filled his chest with a bit of pride added to the mix, proud of himself for taking that leap to pursue this distinct connection between them. He knew, well, hoped that she cared for him just like he did her. Having her say it, whisper it to him, brought that hope to life and solidified it as a fact.

 

There were so alike, the dragon queen and the white wolf. Lives almost a parallel of each other since the day they were born. Whether they knew it or not, their meeting, their union was fated.

 

“It’s been my pleasure, my love.” Opening his hand, Jon laced their fingers together. “If you must know, last night was not just an impulse, I do not take what we have lightly. I know that we have duties and a lot is at stake but whatever comes our way, I think we could navigate them together.”

 

“Yes, we will. We’re stronger together after all and I want to see where this newly blossomed relationship takes us.” Dany agreed wholeheartedly. “Besides, I need to keep your around, if I hope for a repeat of last night and many more nights in the future with you.”

 

“I'll do my best, my queen.”

 

The lost princess and prince were destined to find a home in one another. This love they were destined to share, was the start of a new beginning for them and Westeros. Now that they had fallen, things were going to get interesting.


	2. Love Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised you guys another chapter so here it is! XD Sorry for the long wait, if anyone was waiting for an update hehe.
> 
> This chapter is my take on Jon telling Dany how and when his feelings for her came about and what made him take the risk to reach for her
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion, I think Jon fell for Dany in a gradual manner. The attraction was there from quite early on. You can see that from the heart eyes he has every time he looks at her. But, to pin point the exact moment he fell? It’s a bit tricky haha. In this fic, I made Jon open up to Dany and express everything that went through his mind up until 7x06 when I believe we get to see his feelings for her reach its boiling point. Jon isn’t really like his broody, quiet self in this fic because I think with the right person AKA Dany he can be free to be vulnerable.

 

In the dead of night, a Northward bound Targaryen ship bobbed through the waves under the moonlight. The occupants of the ship were slumbering soundly in their cabins, in the bunks below deck, save for two. Two very prominent individuals lay together, without a stitch on their amorously entangled bodies. The Dragon Queen and Lord Snow lay resting in satiated bliss, recovering from their acts of carnal pleasure that was as old as time itself.

“I’m curious, Jon.” The queen mumbled through the fog of her scattered thoughts. 

“About what?” 

“What was your first thought when you stood before me in my throne room?” Rolling to lie on her side, Dany curled an arm around Jon’s neck. She couldn’t refrain from reaching out to toy with his tousled hair, free for the night from the constrains of his usual bun. She observed in amazement as her fingers delved into his inky black tresses. His hair was so springy, so soft, like strands of tightly coiled raven silk. Compatible to the hair of a girl’s, she thought with an almost envious awe.

Breathing in deeply, Jon held that breath, thinking for a few moments before releasing it through his nose slowly. What were his thoughts when he first laid eyes on this gorgeous woman? The whole journey from the frost bitten North down to the castle by the sea in the South, his doubt filled mind had been solely occupied with composing his words into the most convincing speech and thinking of ways to present it all to this supposedly formidable female monarch whom he had only ever heard of thus far. Someone who was said to have set her mind on conquering Westeros, someone who wanted to rule over them all, someone who was a total stranger whom he didn’t know if he could trust and vice versa.

Trudging up those steps from the beach up to the forbidding castle, between Lord Tyrion’s questions and chattering, he found his mind wandering to the unknown queen he was about to meet. This time, to how she would look. From the talks of her, she sounded like a really fearsome, ruthless woman. He imagined her to be a stoic, cold, unfeeling older woman with the features of old Valyria. Silver hair and purple eyes as cold as the ice in the North.

When the guards pushed aside the heavy doors and he strode into the imposing throne room, he allowed his eyes to take in his surroundings. Everything was a gloomy shade of black. The room was meant to instil a degree of fear, to give anyone who set foot in the place a sense of intimidation, telling them that their ruler demanded their respect. When his eyes finally settled upon the monarch looking down upon them from her throne, his earlier thoughts and plans flew out of his head. In his wildest imaginations, he never would have expected someone so stunning. Like the dragons of her family’s sigil, the queen had an air of majestic regality with an edge of danger about her. Get too close and her fire could burn you. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe. “I sort of lost my train of thought when my eyes landed on you.”

“Really?” Her fingers stilled in his hair. A small smile lifted Dany’s lips. “How so?”

“It was like a great force hit me.” Jon pointed at the centre of his chest, just right by the scar over his heart. “It arrested my lungs.” Angling his face downwards to meet Dany’s eyes, he added: “You literally stole my breath away.”

Feeling oddly bashful, Dany averted her eyes away from his beautiful brown doe ones. The intensity she saw in them stole  _her_  breath away.

Jon let out an exaggerated sigh. “And then it all went to waste... You opened your mouth.” He wanted to tease her a bit. “Reminding me of my ancestor’s eternal lasting oath to your family, asking me, neigh, badgering me to bend the knee.”

A finger digging into his flesh, her eyes narrowed into squinty glares, Dany cautioned: “Lord Snow. I’d watch what I say, if I were you.” Her tone of voice took on her unyielding queenly one. 

Yet, Jon saw right through her facade. Looking her in the eye, he could see the mirth twinkling behind her best poker face. She wasn’t really angry. Jon laughed, dropping her a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Alright, alright. Just hear me out first before you decide if I should be burnt to a crisp.” He laughed even more at the grumpy harrumph his queen huffed out through her nose. The warmth of her breath puffing against his neck.

“I thought to myself, this southern queen is just the like any ruler. They only cared about themselves, about power, about obtaining what they wanted and not bother with the consequences such as the lives and welfare of their people. Could I depend on such a ruler for her aid?” Jon recalled the initial mild distaste, swirling with distrust he held for the queen. 

“Though the queen seemed to not be all that heartless, she didn’t storm King’s Landing and wipe out all her enemies including the innocent people with dragon fire when she could. At least, she seemed kind enough. And yet, after you dismissed us, I asked myself so many questions. Did I make the right choice sailing south to ask someone I didn’t know for help? Would she even believe my seemingly ridiculous tale of marching dead men coming to kill us all? And if she did, would she protect my people who would never trust a southern ruler? Could I place my faith and the lives of my people in the hands of this queen? There was just so much animosity between us.”  

Dany nodded quietly as she listened. That much really was true. She didn’t trust him either. He confused her with his behaviour. He seemed noble and yet, why wouldn’t he just comply for the sake of his people? If she helped him, was there a catch to giving him what he wanted? Was he just as greedy as the nobles she met in the South? The King in the North was both intriguing and infuriating to her. He certainly wasn’t like anyone she’d ever known. “We didn’t start off on the right foot, did we?” It took some time for him to grow on her. Although, once he did there was no going back. She fell so quickly, she recalled fondly.

Shaking his head, Jon chuckled. Touching his lips lightly to her still sweaty temple, he sighed. “No, we did not. My first thoughts of you sort of went quickly from ‘she’s so young and a gorgeous woman’ to ‘she is so damn frustrating’.”

With a snort, the queen slapped his arm. Not too hard yet hard enough to leave a light red mark on stung skin. Jon winced. Instead of moving away, she felt him snuggling closer to her, his legs entangling more firmly with hers. Their bodies were entwined so intimately together, proving just how far they’d come within such a short period of time. “What changed after that, Jon? What made you look at me differently? I want to know your side of the story of when you first realized your feelings for me.” 

Turnabout was fair play. She told him hers it was only fair he told her his.

Drumming his thumb rhythmically on the curve of her shoulder, Jon entered a momentary state of self-reflection. “To be honest, I found you immensely fascinating since the moment we met, despite my mild annoyance with the whole why won’t she just help me situation. Nevertheless, I think my feelings grew for you in a gradual way.” 

Ignoring his quips at being annoyed at her, this was news to Dany. She had to know more. “Fascinating how? Did you envision me in your dreams?” She asked, waggling her brows suggestively at him.

“Dreams? I don’t think so. I was too busy trying to figure out how my people were to survive up North!” Jon smiled at her disappointed, drawn out ‘Aww...’. “Those came later with my feelings. Especially the more indecent kind.” The queen perked up. Her eyes widened as her lips rose into a naughty smirk. The lord nodded solemnly at her before breaking into a quiet snigger.

“The attraction was evidently there from the start though. Apparently, my body had been betraying me. Ser Davos wouldn’t stop calling me out for my wandering eyes. At staring at your... what did he call it now? Hmm... Ah yes. Your good heart.” As he spoke his ears grew hotter, leaving him looking a bit discomfited at his confession. Who could blame him for acting like that in the presence of her? The queen was breathtaking in a lithe, ethereal sort of way with her petite stature, silver locks, her violet eyes and fair complexion. She captivated him with the elegant way she held herself, the way she spoke to her followers, to _him_. She held so many sides. He admired the no nonsense monarch that she was, he treasured _this_ Dany who was cheeky and endearing, even more.

A lift of a brow and a tilt of Dany’s head conveyed an unspoken ‘huh?’. Gnawing at his lip, feeling quite sheepish, Jon’s talented fingers mapped a journey upwards from her navel nonetheless, over her belly, drawing random patterns along the way. Up and up he went, moving over her skin, blazing a trail between the valley of her breasts. Dany bet he could feel her heart beginning to pound with renewed vigour under his fingers as they travelled across her chest. Winking at her, he swirled the rough pad of his thumb over a nipple and then, he cupped a pert breast fully within his palm. 

Gasping, Dany gave Jon’s firm chest a playful thump with her fist. “Jon Snow!” He groaned, enveloping her small hand in his bigger one. “Since setting foot in Westeros, thanks to the weather, I haven’t even worn anything remotely revealing!” 

The queen smirked, watching his mouth open and close a few times like a fish in search of a rebuttal. “Well, wouldn’t you be glad to know that your charms shine through even the thickest layers you don because the Onion Knight clearly caught on of my definite attraction to you?” His words came out in a train of rambles.  

He was so charming. Giggling at his flustered state, Dany surrendered to the temptation of luring out more of it. Trailing her index finger in a winding path down the smooth skin of his clavicle, she muttered quietly by his ear: “If you like my current clothing choices, you should have seen the outfits I wore in Essos.” A growl rumbled at the back of Jon’s throat at the sensation of her teeth tugging sharply at his earlobe. “Lesser fabric, more skin.” 

A moan flew out of his mouth through gritted teeth. Pushing her gently away from him, Jon shot her a glare that told her to not distract him if she wanted to hear his tale. The queen blinked her round purple eyes at him, acting aloof as can be, as if nothing had happened. Daenerys Targaryen was the perfect combination of innocence and sinful allure.

Clearing his throat loudly at his mischievous queen, Jon continued his revelation.

“Things started to change the more time I spent in the presence of you. I came to realize that my opinion of you was very much skewed. You, my queen, are not the ruthless power hungry ruler I perceived you to be.” He gave Dany’s nose a quick nudge with his own, watching the bridge of her nose crinkle up. “You are so much more than that. You are a very capable ruler, far more capable than me.” 

His mind wandered back to the cave beneath Dragonstone with the drawings. “I know that you probably didn’t believe me all that much about the Night King, but you still allowed me to mine the dragon glass. Whether or not you just wanted to keep me as an ally it didn’t matter to me. You’ve already helped me so much. By then, I was actually already mostly willing to provide you with any help in return should you need it and… I think my mind was very slowly coming around about the idea of bending the knee.” 

Dany looked at him incredulously, her eyes blown wide. Asking a soundless ‘What?’. Jon sniggered, rolling his eyes. Placing his finger to his lips, he indicated for her to just keep listening. The queen acquiesced with a nod, mirroring his gesture with her finger to her lips.

 

_They will if their king does, they chose you to lead them, to protect them. Isn’t their survival more important than your pride?_

 

“You also taught me that if I had faith, if I wanted what was best for my people, I would have to trust my judgements and take the risk in trusting a stranger.” Looking back, it made him realize that a part of him truly had been holding back from accepting that he had to ask  _her_  for help, a Targaryen southern ruler whose father had butchered his family. “You were right, Dany. My pride was holding me back from doing my job as a ruler for my people, from keeping my people safe.” 

Come to think of it, this was the first time she’s heard him talk so much. He was opening up to her. Glancing at him, Dany noticed that Jon’s eyes were looking into the distance behind her, out the window of her cabin, at the darkened waters outside.

“Other than your beauty, I also came to notice some of your many admirable qualities. For one, you have a very intelligent mind. You are very wise for someone so young.” 

Needing to find a more comfortable position to listen, Dany settled her head on its side, resting on his chest.   His heart beat steadily under her ear. Tucking her snugly to his side, Jon ran his fingers through the locks of her wavy silver hair. The feeling was akin to strands of liquid silk falling wonderfully through the gaps of his fingers.

“Being able to see the bigger picture and make a choice to ensure a better future sometimes required sacrifice.” Jon mused. “That I can understand.” He had done so numerous times back when he was still a brother of the Nights watch, then as Lord Commander. “Sometimes, those sacrifices may seem cruel or painful but they are necessary.” The cold blank dead eyes of his brothers, of young Olly, all of whom he thought were loyal to him were permanently seared into his mind. The punishment for treason was hanging. What kind of a leader would he be if he couldn’t do what must be done? Even if it hurt him.

 

 _We both want to help people. We can only do that from a position of strength. Sometimes strength is terrible_.

 

“I could tell you didn’t have a choice but to do what you did because you didn’t have a better option. You could never be the heartless ruler I thought you were. You are too empathetic to be ruthless.” 

His gushing praises were so different from what she was accustomed to. A blushing Dany hid her warm face into the crook of Jon’s neck. It was exhilarating and uncanny how Jon saw past what was skin deep and straight into the inner makings of her being. 

With her face pressed into his neck all he could see was a mop of silver curls tumbling down her back, onto the satin sheets they lay upon. The queen remained silent in his arms but he knew she was listening. The lingering pecks to his skin were the evidence.

“And then came the need for me to head back up North to capture that blasted wight.”

Her fingers clenched tight in his hair, her body tensed up under his palms, just a fraction but he sensed it nonetheless. His queen hardly ever talked about Viserion but he knew she was still grieving, her heart was still hurting. He couldn’t help feeling guilty for her loss, even bringing up this part of their story felt mean. He felt horrible for stirring it all up again.

At the mention of that venture over the Wall, the memory of her child’s bloodied body falling from the sky and crashing through the ice into the murky depths of the ice covered lake played through her mind. Inhaling sharply, the cold breath that coursed through her parted lips, down her throat and down into her chest felt like sharp daggers of ice slicing through the fresh wound on her heart making it bleed anew. 

Peppering several short pecks to the crown of her head, Jon apologized. “I… I’m sorry. I can stop if you want.”

Sniffling, her small hand resumed its movements in his hair. Her fingers busied themselves with untangling the imaginary knots in his curls. Exhaling shakily, she just shrugged. “No, go on please. I want to know.”

“Alright.” Leaving a loving kiss to her forehead, he continued. Eyes slipping shut, he could almost hear the shrieks of the walking corpses and feel the wind biting at his skin.

“Stuck on that rock island in the middle of the lake...” Jon trailed off, recalling that heart stopping hopelessness that clutched at his insides in a vice grip. Watching his comrades succumb to the horde of zombie like creatures, watching their limbs being pulled apart, hearing their screams for help and all the while knowing that he could do nothing but watch. “The remainder of us were rapidly tiring. We knew we had to hold on, but we were sorely outnumbered.” It was the five of them to a hundred thousand dead men. “The wights were about to devour us.” In his mind’s eye, he could picture them still. Their soulless frost blue eyes, their gnarly fleshless faces, their skin crawling war cries, scrambling up the sides of the island, reaching out towards the humans, reaching to drag them into their undead pile. “Just when we thought we were done for, our only hope arrived to our rescue atop her fearsome dragon with another two under her command.”

Dany smiled a wobbly smile. He was referring to her.

“Once again, she stole my breath away. The dragon queen flew into battle, obliterating the dead with dragon fire left and right. She was so magnificent.” Even with her head tucked into his neck, Dany could hear the awe and admiration he held for her. It was enough to make her tear up. 

“Gazing at you in battle with your dragons, amidst all the fire and ice, that was when I knew, I was completely lost, completely, deeply smitten with you. That was when I realised that you, my queen, are so very selfless. You would risk your life and the lives of your children for your people, for mere strangers.”

“I couldn’t help it now could I? A certain Northern fool that I’d grown used to was part of that group.” The Mother of Dragons’s voice trembled faintly as she spoke and yet she still managed to force a tiny hesitant smile through. She was the strongest person he’d ever known. Overwhelmed with the need to comfort her, Jon hugged her close, caressing her back with feather light strokes of his fingers.

“I cannot begin to tell you how much I wish to change the events of that day. If only I had reacted faster and told you to leave the moment everyone was safely on your dragon. If only I had cut the wights down faster. If only I…” His words a whisper by her ear that held so much emotion in them. In them she could hear the agony that he felt for _her_ loss. What had she done to find someone like him? Someone so good to her, someone who cared.

Jon’s ramblings were cut off by a delicate placement of his queen’s lips on his. The queen kissed him passionately, kissing away his thoughts, making him forget his guilt. Her kisses were a drug that he was already addicted to. He never wanted to live devoid the fluttering of her plump lips, always a perfect match to his pace, the tangling of her tongue with his, the divine taste and scent of her lingering on his skin, awakening his senses.

“Don’t apologize.” The queen rasped, her lips grazing lightly with his, their breaths mingling between them. Breathing hard, she clung to him with her arms locked around his head. “It was not your fault. I don’t blame you. I went in knowing full well of the risks, but I had to go.” That cold fear she felt watching another person she cared about slip through her fingers still occasionally recurred when he wasn’t near. She had come so close to losing him. Her voice cracked. “I couldn’t lose you.”

“I know.” He couldn’t bear the idea of losing her too. Hell, he remembered the unexplainable worry that overtook him when she flew off to Blackwater rush. The whole time she was away, his back and forth pacing atop the cliff never faltered. It would appear that he cared for her since the beginning. “That doesn’t make me feel any less sorry, my love.” Jon gave his queen a despondent smile. “I know how much the dragons mean to you.”

“None of us could have predicted it. It was _not_ your fault.” Her repeated words held a tone of finality telling him that she did not wish to have him beating himself up anymore. He would have to try really hard not to. “I said it before and I’ll say it again. The fault was the Night King’s alone, not yours.” She was right. Part of him would always be remorseful about what happened though, Jon figured.

Deciding to change the subject to a lighter one, Jon said to his queen: “Did you know, Lord Tyrion said to me once while I was busy brooding shortly after our first meeting, that you protect people from monsters?” He nuzzled his nose with Dany’s. “Turns out you really do. You are every bit a hero.”

A hero. He saw her that way? She had been called many things both good and bad but never once had she been called that. Heroes tend to die doing their stupid heroic acts. She didn’t remember doing stupid heroic acts. As a ruler she did things that was required of her, not with reckless abandon. She didn’t see herself a hero. Did being a hero mean saving lives from harm? If so, she concurred that she had done that because she couldn’t bear seeing innocents suffer. Was she becoming a hero like Jon?

“I’m a hero?” Dany asked in slight disbelief, not resisting the urge to nuzzle him back.

Jon hummed in affirmation. He found that he could grow to love this closeness, a little bit of sweetness amongst everything else, something to savour in the midst of their war-ridden life. The lovers lapsed into peaceful silence, enjoying how two individuals could align seamlessly together so well in so many ways. As if they were made for each other. 

With their foreheads touching, she heard the White Wolf speak, breaking the silence. “I adore you, Dany.” His spoke quietly, his voice a muffled murmur but it was almost as if he were speaking directly to her heart. Her breath caught in her throat as her heart started to race and every strand of hair on her body rose in a wave of goose bumps all the way down to her toes, involuntarily curling into the sheets of her bed.

In the dark chocolate eyes looking back at her, Dany saw that look of sheer awe and adoration, the same one he showed her the very first time they made love. “How could I not fall in love with you? You are a light that shines so bright, capturing the hearts of those who seek hope. My brilliant queen, you are what Westeros needs, a good ruler with a kind heart. I’ve seen that from the start. The people will see you for who you are and love you. Just as I have come to.”

Tracing his thumb along the side of her face from her temple down to her flushed cheeks, he added with a reverence that should scare her. “I love you, Danerys Targaryen.” Instead of apprehension, all she felt was a steady burst of warmth within her. Never had the queen experienced this feeling in the past. It was something so pure. Those three little words from his lips made her feel tingly all over. A strong sense of empowerment grew and grew with the grin she knew without a doubt was present on her face.

How did he get so lucky to have found such a marvel of a woman? She was not like everyone else. She was his equal. That day on this very ship, when he woke to her tear stained cheeks, eyes so desolate he thought his heart would crack in two. He had to do something, so he reached for her, offering her the only comfort he could. Their timing wasn’t the best. They had to focus on the war they were heading into for god’s sake. He wasn’t even sure if she felt the same. Did she feel something for him too he often found himself thinking? Through her eyes he could occasionally catch glimpses of a longing that sent his heart stuttering. He didn’t even dare to hope that someone like her who knew what they had at stake, would reciprocate his feelings. But then, when their lives were this erratic, what better time was there than the present? Taking the leap, he slipped his hand in hers.

How lucky was he to have found love again? After the last time his love died and burned to ash, he never would have fathomed that this once lifeless organ within his chest could feel so deeply, could yearn to beat for another again. This woman he currently had in the cage of his arms, he knew he would love her for a very long time to come if she would have him. Looking at her smiling eyes, with joy that matched the beam on her lips, he couldn’t help the hopeful blooming in his chest.

Ruffling his hair affectionately, a very happy queen let out a girly squeal. “Yes! I won!” Yanking the object of her affections to her by the neck, she pressed her lips to his again. Her grinning lips stifled Jon’s startled laugh. He loved her! Pulling away from him, the queen bit at her lip, feeling so very smug. Although she had yet to tell him those three meaningful words, she had an inkling he knew that the sentiment applied to her as well. But to have him say it first? Elation consumed her whole being. For the first time in a long while, she felt treasured.

“What… Have you won?” Her lover asked, peering at her through narrowed eyes.

Wiggling across the finite gap between their bodies, Dany threw herself onto him. Jon grunted at the force of her landing. Laughing, he enfolded his arms about her slender waist, so that she lay with her upper body draped over his. Smiling, she said to him, fingers tapping out a rhythm with each word on his very defined pectoral muscles. “You.” Tap. “Love.” Tap. “Me.” Tap.

“Aye, I do.”

“You.” Tap. “Said.” Tap. “It”. Tap. “First!” Tap. Dany giggled, kicking her feet up in the air. The sheet covering them both was kicked away to the end of the bed leaving them both completely bare to the cold night air. Neither of the lovers bothered too much about the cold for their hearts were full and it seemed like nothing could faze them.

That was what delighted her so? Jon’s heart melted at how something like this could please her. “Had no one ever said that to you? I find that hard to believe.” He pondered, his thumb running along her hairline, the edge of her ear, circling an earlobe and down her throat, sending shivers running along Dany’s spine.

“Some people have.” Dany uttered, her voice slightly breathy. Her eyes drifted shut at their own will as his fingers continued their trek over smooth, flawless skin. She loved his affectionate touches so very much. They were always so attentive, so focused, always aiming to please, to bring her to new heights of carnal delights, or sooth her frazzled soul. Her breathing faltered a little when his fingers reached her pulse point behind her ear, stroking it idly. “I learned that if feelings weren’t reciprocated, those three little words aren’t as…. profound in meaning.”

“And… Are these feelings reciprocated?” His sudden bout of shyness was so contradictory to what his bold fingers were doing, brushing down her neck, his thumb rubbing tiny circles over her collarbone.

He was lighting a fire in her, again. Oh, how she adored him. He needed to know just how much because anything could happen and she didn’t want to miss the chance to tell him. The queen made up her mind. It was now or never. Placing a hand on his wandering fingers, she stilled him, just for a moment. “Yes.” Her voice came out small. Feeling uncharacteristically nervous, Dany kept her eyes closed. “Yes.” She repeated, this time a little louder. “They are very much reciprocated.” She gulped in hopes to calm her nerves and hammering heart. Here goes. “I love you, Jon Snow.”

There, she thought. She didn’t fancy being vulnerable, having long coached herself into thinking that rulers just could not afford to be weak, to never let their emotions show. With Jon though, maybe it was all right to just be herself for a while. For long moments, all that met her ears was silence. Curious, she opened her eyes just a crack. She didn't need to worry for her lover bore a grin so wide that his eyes were now just slits of upside down smiles. The lovers broke out into laughter with arms wound around each other as this newly revealed truth took flight, filling their once empty hearts to the brim with this new love they had found. 

A war was coming. They both had duties and responsibilities to carry out. Once morning came, there were personas to slide back into, things to be done. For now though, in this tiny cabin, aboard this rocking ship, sailing across a vast ocean, all that mattered to them was that he loves her and she loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! I hope it satisfied you guys who wanted Jon's POV. I personally am very happy with it hehe. Thanks for reading! Do let me know how i went down in the comments if you can? :)
> 
> See you next time in another fic!


End file.
